


[podfic] You Can Sit Beside Me (When The World Comes Down)

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Spencer had barely even heard of rugby when he tried out for the team. It was just a way of killing time until Ryan was done with his stupid school magazine. Helping Ryan sift through the lame emo poetry submissions was only funny the first few times. But their west-coast prep school doesn't play soccer or football, so the rugby team turns out to be the coolest thing around, and suddenly Spencer's the school's most popular player. Then Spencer meets Brendon, and everything changes.</p><p>High school rugby AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] You Can Sit Beside Me (When The World Comes Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Sit Beside Me (When The World Comes Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220776) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Co-released with [Knight_Tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). Go check out her fabulous version of the same fic [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393275)!! I seriously would never have finished without her poking me and cheerleading me along. She was SO MUCH faster than I was!
> 
> Betaed by [greedy_dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer), whose high standards of podfic I never quite manage to live up to, but will always keep trying. :) Thanks for all the time you put in, and for listening to my constant whining!
> 
> This is by far the longest podfic I have ever attempted and it was definitely a mountain to climb. I'm not quite sure why I decided to jump from 30 minute projects to an almost 6 hour one with nothing in between, but the final product was worth the time.
> 
> This is one of my favourite fics of all time, seeing as it combines my favourite genre (HS AU) with my favourite people (Brendon, Spencer, & Spencer's sarcastic mom)! I love Mog's sense of humour, and her ability to draw such a wide range of emotions for these silly teenage boys. This story is both hilarious and touching at the same time, and that's all her. <3
> 
> This also fills two squares on my podfic_bingo: 2+ Hours Long & Read A Friend's Fic.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting all my podfic!

  
  
(Cover Art by [Aneas](http://aneas.livejournal.com/))

**Runtime:** 05:40:19

**Download links** (right click save as): [ M4B (164 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20\(When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down\).m4b)

[MP3 #1 (79 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%201%5D.mp3) [MP3 #2 (58 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%202%5D.mp3) [MP3 #3 (59 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%203%5D.mp3) [MP3 #4 (60 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%204%5D.mp3) [MP3 #5 (57 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%205%5D.mp3) [MP3 #6 (54 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20%28When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down%29%20%5BPart%206%5D.mp3)

**Or stream it here:**  
Chapter 1:  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Chapter 6:  



End file.
